1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cases for protectively storing information-bearing compact discs commonly known as CDs, and more precisely to a hard or rigid storage case openable via hinged pivotal case halves, and which is structured for storing multiple CDs in a compact space stacked one upon the other within the case and in protective sleeves which may be flipped and thus browsed through similar to pages of a book.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
There is an increasing demand on the part of the CD consumer, producer, and retailer for efficient storage of multiple CDs in a compact case. For the consumer, finding adequate storage space for ever increasing CD collections is seen as a significant problem. It has been estimated that the average CD consumer in the U.S. currently owns well over 100 CDs. This number will likely rise significantly in the future due to increased availability and sales of music CDs, CD-ROMs, Photo CDs, recordable CDs and CD video discs. The "standard" or typical CD storage case currently in use in the U.S. is referred to as the jewel case or jewel box, and is designed to hold a single CD and a paper booklet providing information related to the contained CD. The depth of the standard jewel case is more than seven times the thickness of a single CD, and this is seen as significant unwarranted waste of space.
For the CD producer, there is considerable motivation to decrease packaging and distribution costs. Distributing CDs in multi-disc packages is an increasingly common way to lower such costs. It is also becoming a very popular way to market CDs. For the CD retailer, there is the problem of limited shelf space. In order to maximize product offerings, there is increasing demand for smaller packaging size, and a push for conformence to the standard jewel case. Studies have shown that CD consumers and retailers have and will continue to prefer jewel case storage over alternatives such as cardboard envelopes, plastic sleeves, and other plastic cases. For the consumer this preference is due to the rigidity of the jewel case and thus the superior protection provided to the CD and paper contents, the ease of browsing collections by viewing the case title spine, the familiarity of how the case operates, and the wide availability of replacement cases. Additionally there are currently many CD jewel case storage racks and cases in use for holding, storing and displaying large numbers of the typical or "standard" single CD jewel cases, and any significant deviation from the "standard" CD jewel case will render these jewel case storage systems unusable by those who are currently using them. For the retailer, there is strong desire for long term jewel case compliance since their display shelves, security devices, etc. are usually designed specifically for such cases. However, nearly all of the prior art storage cases for holding multiple CDs differ in size and structure from the standard jewel case. Those that do conform to the jewel case standard can only store a maximum of two CDs. What is clearly needed is a structure that allows storage of many (more than two) CDs in a case which is consistent in size and structure with the standard jewel case. Unfortunately, there is no available prior art that satisfies this need. The present invention allows the storage of up to five CDs in a standard jewel case structure. It also provides many additional benefits over the prior art. Although there are prior art CD storage cases and devices for holding multiple CDs, none are structured the same nor do they offer all of the benefits of the present invention.
Related known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,085 issued Oct. 17, 1989 to H. Grobecker et al in which a CD storage case for holding a single CD is taught. It is believed the Grobecker et al patent teaches the basic structure which is currently the industry standard or typical single CD storage case comprising most all rigidly structured hinged-lid single CD storage cases sold in the U.S. The Grobecker et al case is believed to be the case in which new single CDs are shipped and sold, at least those CDs sold in the U.S. in a hinged lid protective storage case. This is also believed to be the case which CD jewel case storage racks and boxes and the like are designed to store.
Another related prior art device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,224 issued Dec. 6, 1994 to T. Karakane et al teaching a multiple CD storage case utilizing multiple individual CD holding sleeves or jackets, with each sleeve pivotally fastened at one corner within a protective case. The T. Karakane et al is not believed to be structured and sized compatible with most of the currently used jewel case storage racks and boxes in the U.S., and it is not structured the same as the present invention.
Another related prior art device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,243 issued Feb. 8, 1994 to A. L. Gelardi et al teaching a "standard" hinged lid CD storage case of the type most widely used in the U.S. which is modified in the interior to include a pivotal interior rigid insert for supporting a CD on each oppositely disposed side of the pivotal insert. This CD storage case appears to be one which meets the current exterior requirements of conventional CD jewel case storage racks and jewel case storage systems, but because it is structured to hold a maximum of two CDs, it is not considered an adequate solution to the current CD storage and protection problems heretofore detailed. It also does not address significant problems found in existing jewel cases, such as discs coming loose from center hub, breaking of teeth of center hub, difficulty of removing CD from center hub, and scratching of discs on center hub upon insertion or removal.
Yet another relevant prior art device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,248, issued to P. Dunker on Feb. 8, 1994. Dunker's "storage case and a disc holding part for storage cases for round data discs" includes a base part and a lid which are pivotally connected along a common edge by a hinge device. The disc holding part and the base are pivotally connected by a second hinge device. The disc holding part is structured for holding two discs. Since the Dunker device is only structured to hold a maximum of two CDs, it is also not considered an adequate solution to the current CD storage and protection problems heretofore detailed.